Jeff the Killer vs HighBlood
by Seung-chan
Summary: Jeff es acechado mentalmente por un nuevo enemigo, el no sabe quien es pero tiene a alguien vinculado con Que quiere este enemigo? Jeff podra vencerle o llegaran a un acuerdo? Dedicado a mi amigo Mati-kun :3
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO~ OKEY, ES LA SEGUNDA HISTORIA QUE ESCRIBO PARA ESTE LUGAR PERO LA PRIMERA QUE SUBO. ESTA LA HICE A PETICION DE MI AMIGO MATI. PERDONAME SI ME TARDE EN SUBIRLO PERO TENIA GRANDE BLOQUEOS. QUIERO TAMBIEN RECORDAR QUE NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE. TODOS SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES. OTRA COSA PARA ADVERTIR QUE TIENE LENGUAJE OFENSIVO. ASI QUE QUEDAN ADVERTIDOS ;D ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN.**

Ya eran casi dos días de lluvia. En ningún momento había cesado ni un poco.

Llego a casa agotado, no por actividades, no, estaba agotado en cansancio y creo que también fiebre. No faltaba mucho tiempo antes de que Slender llegara a casa. Podía oír como Ben, Jack y Sally discutían en la sala, menudo trío de parásitos, como me gustaría matarlos pero no puedo.

Me recargo en la puerta de la entrada, estaba mareado, y mucho, me costaba un poco respirar.

Sally aparece corriendo y me abraza fuerte, dios que fuerza tiene esa niña, me saco el poco aire que tenia.

Jeff: NO JODAS SALLY, SUELTAME!-

Sally: Uy, perdóname. Crei que era Slendy no su amante- se ríe muy burlona la desgraciada

Jeff: Hija de…-no pude terminar, el mareo era muy fuerte. Cálmate Jeff, no te mejoraras si le sigues la corriente a una niña, perdón, al fantasma de una niña.

Sally: Valla, no te ves bien. Estas enfermo? D:

Jeff: Si- le contesto mientras subo las escaleras.

Sally: Pobrecito! Seguro es por la causa de dormir tanto con Slendy-

Me detengo al oír eso, la muy pendeja tiene huevos para desafiarme.

Desde la sala se escucha una explosión de carcajadas, Ben y Jack disfrutaban la conversación.

Ben: Muy buena esa Sally, ven a jugar con nosotros, te lo mereces.

Ya lo decidí, esta noche los mato a los tres. LO JURO. Pero ahora me siento terriblemente mal para hacerlo.

Llego a mi cuarto. Está un poco desordenado, bueno, MUCHO, pero no me importa. Sin ver las cosas me tiro a mi cama pero dormir. AHHHHHHH siento que mi cabeza explotara. Que vida de mierda que llevo y…esperen un momento. Paso mi mano por debajo de mi espalda, hay algo allí.

Al sacarlo pude ver que era una corneta? Que mierda hace en mi cama una corneta y lo más importante, quien la puso ahí? Cuando lo sepa lo apuñalare tantas veces que ni…bueno, no se me ocurre que frase genial decir. Me siento muy mal.

Me quede pensando mil y un cosas en una teoría de cómo llego una corneta ahí y como matar al trío de tarados y sin darme cuenta me dormí.

**YEYY, TERMINE EL PRIMER CAP, ESTA CORTO LO SE U.U PERO EN EL PROXIMO SERA MAS LARGO :D EL CUAL SUBIRE EN UN RATO O MAÑANA :B**

**LES DEJO CON LA DUDA DE LA CORNETA Y QUE IMAGINEN QUE OCURRIRA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP. BESOS ;***


	2. Chapter 2

**HELOO~HE LLEGADO CON EL CAP NUEVO ASI QUE ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ^^**

''Me encuentro caminando en el bosque, no se a donde voy, no sé de dónde vengo, tampoco reconozco este bosque. Hace un buen rato que estoy caminando y no parece que llegue a un fin. En plena oscuridad, empiezo a oír una música, inconscientemente me guio de ella. Con cada paso que daba la música era más fuerte y a la vez tétrica. Veo una luz, varias luces, veo, un circo.

Pero… que hace un circo en medio de un tétrico bosque? No tiene sentido, pero…la apariencia del circo, también es muy tétrica. Parece que la función está a punto de empezar, se está llenando de gente. Si espero hasta su fin, podre seguir a las personas y salir de este bosque. Me decido entrar en él. Apenas entro y está oscuro, no puedo ver nada, camino unos varios pasos. Mis ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad el circo este vacio? No lo entiendo, yo vi como se llenaba de gente hace un momento. No se supone que habría público? Payasos? Animales? Acróbatas? No hay nada.

Me encuentro en el centro del escenario. Bueno, mejor sigo caminando por el bosque. Eso, seguro que…eh…no…no me puedo mover…es como si mis pies se hubieran pegado al suelo. Trato de pedir ayuda pero mi voz no sale de mi boca, POR QUE?

Una música más tétrica empieza a sonar en mi cabeza.

Empiezo a asustarme. Pero ES IMPOSIBLE, no ciento miedo ante nada. La música es cada vez más fuerte y molesta. A cada segundo más fuerte. Ya no lo soporto. Su nivel es tan alto que lleva a cubrirme los oídos.

Se escuchan risas tétricas al cubrirme, todo da vueltas. Ya no soporto.

YA BASTA! He llegado a gritar con todas mis fuerzas.

Todo se detiene, la música, las risas y todo dejo de girar. ''Por qué?'' se escucho en mi mente. Esa palabra retumbaba en mi mente como un eco hasta cubrir mi audición.

?: Por qué?- esta vez era real. Abrí los ojos y allí estaba, frente a mí, escondido en la oscuridad, solo podía ver sus grandes ojos amarillos. Se acerca un poco a mí

?:Por que parar? Si el carnaval, acaba de empezar?- corre hacia mí a una gran velocidad que no me permite verle y con su mano derecha arranca mi corazón en un segundo.''

Abro los ojos, solo veo el techo de mi cuarto, parece que un rayo me despertó. Me siento en mi cama un poco cansado.

Mierda, jamás tuve tanto miedo en mi vida. Pero solo fue un sueño, que tanto me podía afectar?

Me vuelvo a recostar, giro mi cabeza para ver el reloj sobre mi mesa de noche ''03:42 a.m'' tan tarde era? No he comido nada y tengo hambre TT^TT. Sera mejor que baje a comer algo. Bajo silenciosamente por las escaleras, los demás ya están dormidos, excepto Slendy, el está en el bosque a esta hora, aun se convence de que sigue entrando gente al bosque.

La canción ha regresado a mi mente, mierda. Y no dejo de oír un montón de ruidos de cornetas, creo que estoy bastante asustado por el sueño. Para cuando me di cuenta ya la estaba tarareando. NO ESTA BIEN, OLVIDALA, OLVIDALA, OLVIDALAA!

Llego a la cocina y saco lo primero que encuentro, un sándwich *¬* Agarro la ultima lata de cerveza y el sándwich y cierro la nevera y justo la habitación se ilumina por un relámpago y lo que vi me impacto, en el reflejo había una sombra, se que mía no era, por que en su cabeza habían dos figuras alargadas, como si fueran cuernos. Me voltee a la ventana y no había nadie.

Jeff: Mierda Jeff, cálmate, fue todo un sueño- susurro para mi mismo

?: Seguro?- esa palabra hizo que automáticamente sacara mi cuchillo del bolsillo y apuñalara a quien estaba tras de mí.

Slender: MIERDA JEFF! POR QUE TAN AGRESIVO?- cuando mire detenidamente pude ver quien la persona que dijo eso y a la que acabo de apuñalar, era Slender.

Jeff: Perdón, no he pasado una buena noche y bueno, me tomaste por sorpresa

Slender: No importa, no es raro en ti eso jeje- se dirige a la sala y se sienta en el sofá, yo le acompaño.-y dime, que es eso del sueño?- creo que no podre evitar el tema

Jeff: No es nada, pasa que últimamente me sentí enfermo y lo del sueño pues…-

Slender: Pues?-

Jeff: Pues- no sabía si debía contarle o no- pues fue un sueño un tanto extraño, me dejo un poco traumado por esta noche pero estoy bien no te preocupes- me levante y camino hacia mi cuarto levantando mi mano en señal de saludo.

Slender: Bueno, está bien, pero si te sientes mal o tienes que hablar del tema aquí estoy yo para eso, podría tener una cura para tu problema.

Sigo subiendo las escaleras sin responder, el sabe que le escuche, pero mi relación con el siempre fue así. Un poco seca.

Llego a mi cuarto y…la puerta está cerrada. No recuerdo haberla cerrado, da igual. La abrí y al dar el primer paso adentro algo sonó. Mire bajo mi pie y era una corneta? Enciendo la luz y veo que el suelo de mi habitación está repleto de cornetas, y en la ventana se ve una inscripción, no sé si era sangre o pintura, era un color extraño. Su mensaje me impacto. '' No PuEdEs HuIr DeL cArNaVAl :O)'' no pude resistir la tensión y me desmaye.

Al día siguiente desperté en un cuarto diferente, era muy común y sus colores eran pálidos y aburridos. Era el cuarto de Slender, seguro que me trajo aquí luego de lo sucedido.

Miro el reloj, aun había tiempo. Me levanto y me dirijo al baño. Me ducho y al terminar me cambio de ropa , una playera blanca, con una chaqueta de cuero negra, pantalones oscuros y calzado oscuro. Cargo con mi mochila y bajo las escaleras. Justo antes de salir entro en mi forma de ilusión*.

Me dirijo caminando al parque de la ciudad, no era tan lejos ni muy cerca. Camino a paso lento. Al llegar me senté en una de las bancas a esperar a mi amiga, Melanie.

Hemos sido muy cercanos amigos y bueno, me gusta, LISTO LO ADMITI, la gran Jeff está enamorado. FELICES? ¬¬

Mal momento, el mareo regresa, no, no tengo el humor de estar todo el día con él.

Mi vista se nubla por completo, al regresar todo estaba en negativo, como si el tiempo estuviera detenido. Otra vez esa melodía, ARGG ya la odio, puedo notar algo inusual. La fuente que está en el centro del parque estaba en color violeta muy oscuro, con sus decoraciones en dorado. Sus chorros de agua, eran de colores diferentes. Solo llego a contar 11 colores y en la base de la fuente todos ellos se mezclan.

Alguien me susurra desde atrás y yo no me puedo mover.

?: Ya te lo dije, una vez que entras al carnaval, no puedes salir del, NUNCA!-

JEFF!- Logro volver a la realidad, todo es normal otra vez.

Melanie: Santos cielos Jeff, porque siempre estás en las nubes?- Me sentí aliviado a ver a mi amiga

Jeff: Perdón, últimamente no me he sentido muy bien- me disculpo con ella.

Melanie: Se nota- se sienta a mi lado. Ella era alta, más o menos de mi altura, su cuerpo estaba bien formado, su cabello era rubio con las puntas azules y le llegaba a los hombros.

Melanie: Entonces….

Jeff Entonces qué?- le miro incrédulo

Melanie: Se puede saber que te tiene así?

Jeff: Bueno…- doy un profundo suspiro- pasa que últimamente no dormí bien. Sueño con un circo en el bosque y me están pasando cosas demasiado extrañas relacionadas a ello.

Melanie al oír esto se quedo como paralizada, no reaccionaba. Creo que no debí comentárselo.- Melanie?-

Melanie: PERDON…recordé que tenía un evento pendiente para esta hora-se levanto automáticamente del asiento, como un robot y se despidió de mi- luego te llamo- y se fue corriendo del lugar-

Jeff: Ookey…- me pareció todo muy extraño, me levante de ahí y me senté bajo un árbol. Como no tenía que hacer por las próximas horas me puse a escuchar música con los audífonos.

**Melanie POV**

Camino muy apresurada para llegar a mi destino, solo me faltaban 3 cuadras.

Al llegar me pare frente a un angosto callejón oscuro. Vigilo el que nadie me vea y entro en el.

Tienes que moverte despacio y de a lado en el, cuando llegue al final, me acuclille y me metí en un hueco que había en la pared, me arrastre en el hasta llegar a un jardín trasero de una vieja y abandonada casa.

Cuando logro pararme corrí hasta dentro de la casa gritando.

Melanie: PAYASO DE MIERDA! EN DONDE ESTAS?- exclame furiosa, quiero matarlo

?: Hi! :OD- aparece frente a mí colgado de las piernas de una biga del techo- QuE pAsA? –

Lo agarro de un cuerno y con todas mis fuerzas lo bajo de ahí y lo arrastro por el suelo hasta llegar lo que sería una sala.

?: AYAYAYAYAYAYAY MALDITA PUTA ESO DUELE! :O(

Melanie: Tenemos que hablar maldito drogadicto.

?: OkEy :O(

**GUAU ESTA AUN MAS LARGO DE LO QUE PENSABA, PERO ME GUSTO COMO QUEDO ;)**

***ILUSION: ES UNA FORMA QUE TOMAN LOS MONSTRUOS CREEPYPASTAS PARA LUCIR COMO HUMANOS NORMALES (SOY MALA EXPLICANDO, ESPERO QUE HAYAN ENTENDIDO)**

**LOS VEO AL SUBIR EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. BESOS Y DEJENMEN REVIEWS ;)**


End file.
